Miyu
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: The story of Miyu Lynx after she meets up with a mercenary German Shepherd. Rated T for Language, Blood, Violence, and Possible Sexual themes. MiyuXOC R&R!


Miyu

Chapter 1: Midnight Bar

Miyu was sitting at Mike's bar. It was a Friday night and she felt extremely depressed and lonely. She stirred around her Coke with a straw, swirling the ice cubes around, clanking together in the glass out of boredom. Her longtime friend; Fay, she had dated a man in the Cornerian military; Bill Grey. He had recently asked her to marry him and she happily agreed. Miyu was happy for her but, that didn't change the fact that, she was alone and subsequently miserable. She had quite the military to become a free-lance mercenary. As far as she was concerned; the military was no place for her, or any other self-respecting individual. The military didn't give you respect-you were nothing but a tool to them, and when you've lost your value to them, they would leave you to die. She was sick of having no one to spend her time with. There were guys hitting on her constantly, they weren't her type. They were always interested in partying, money, or sex. None of them really cared about actually living. Life, in her opinion was actually having a purpose-to have something worth fighting for. Miyu was beginning to think that she was alone in her way of thinking. A persistent leopard kept hitting on her after she rejected him numerous times. After she felt someone standing behind her she turned around and said, "Lloyd, I thought I told you to go fu-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed a muscular German shepherd standing behind her. "Oh, sorry." She apologized; "I thought you were someone else." He was dressed casually in blue jeans, running shoes, baby blue tee shirt, and a wristband with the word; PENTAGRAM on it with a star upside down, the bottom pointing upwards, in a circle with Pythagorean letters inscribe around it. He noticed her looking; "Oh this," he sat down next to her. "Don't worry I'm not in a cult or anything. It's just part of a military organization I'm with." He explained.

"Organization?" she asked.

"PENTAGRAM is a mercenary organization dedicated to stopping injustices such as murder by means of sacrifice, theft, rape, and terrorism through the means of magic." He explained.

"Magic?" she asked, skeptically.

"Well, not exactly." He admitted. "We're not sure if all or even any of it is magic, it could all just be some higher form of science or technology that we don't understand yet. But, some of our more suspicious members insist that it IS magic."

"What about you?" she inquired.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Which do you believe in?"

"I'm not really sure." He admitted. "I like to think that I keep an open mind, so I don't judge-unless someone is planning on sacrificing their or someone else's life because some 'spirit' or 'deity' told them to-that's when I intervene. I don't believe it's our right to take another life, unless it's absolutely necessary." He narrowed his gaze, "You find this interesting, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she shrugged before taking a sip of her Coke.

"It's just that most women-people in general, think I'm full of it-just some desperate loser making up stories for attention." He replied.

"You have my attention." She muttered as she put her glass back down on the table. "I don't care if your full of it or not-you're the first guy in here I've met, not trying to get into my panties."

"No offense," he responded slyly, "But, did you expect to go into a bar with drunken men acting civilized?"

"I guess not." She laughed.

The canine gazed down at her glass, "You know, a beautiful women like yourself, shouldn't drink." He commented.

"I don't." she replied casually. "It's Coke."

"If you don't drink," he challenged. "What are you doing in a bar?"

"Just a way to cope with loneliness, I guess." She muttered.

"Did someone leave you?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." She replied. "I could tell you all about it but, the truth is, I don't want bore you."

"I doubt that," he replied. "I'm on vacation and I've really got nowhere to be, and nothing better to do."

"Well then," she smiled, "I guess my hands are tied."

She cocked her head, "What's your name by the way?"

"Max." he replied.

"Got a last name?"

"Yes."

"Care to tell me?"

"Perhaps, if you tell me yours."

"It's Miyu…Miyu Lynx."

Max nodded. "My last name is Stone-pretty unimaginative, huh?"

Miyu just shrugged as he ordered another Coke for himself as Miyu began recounting her story.


End file.
